Historias de cuando iba a la universidad
by Assary
Summary: AU. SQ. La vida en la universidad es la etapa más bonita de tu vida. O puede que no. Sobre todo si vives en una residencia de monjas. Emma va a cursar 1º de Arquitectura y Diseño Urbano en la Universidad Columbia de Nueva York y el alojamiento más barato que encuentra es una residencia de monjas a orillas del Hudson River. ¿Sobrevivirá?
1. Bienvenida, Emma

¡Muy buenas noches! ¿Qué tal estáis?  
>Después de haber terminado Storybrooke TV (un final bastante apresurado; prometo que no volverá a suceder de nuevo), me meto en una nueva historia. Espero que os mole, me dejéis muchos reviews y esas cositas. Acepto críticas; constructivas, destructivas; también pizzas y hamburguesas y ¿por qué no? Mansiones, yates y coches. ¡Bienvenido sea todo!<p>

No me pertenecen los personajes. La historia sí (muy bien. Ahí demostrando inteligencia). Es un fic SwanQueen y AU (Universo Alternativo). También, los que quieran dejarme mensajes privados, aquí estoy. Contestaré a todo.

Abrazote enormous.

**Capítulo 1. Bienvenida, Emma.**

El autobús frenó en seco en la última parada de River Street y abrió las puertas para que los pasajeros bajaran. Emma agarró la maleta y salió como pudo, sintiendo que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento debido al peso de ésta y de la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Miró alrededor y observó la calle. Inspiró el aire, tratando de recobrar el ritmo cardíaco normal. Olía a chocolate y pasteles recién hechos. Sacó el móvil y abrió la aplicación de Google Maps. La voz del GPS saltó y la rubia no pudo evitar pegar un brinco, intentando apagarla lo antes posible y provocando las sonrisas de los transeúntes que pasaban por allá. Comenzó a teclear en el móvil.

Origen: _Ubicación actual_

Destino: _Residencia de estudiantes femenina Hermanas de María_

La flecha azul se colocó a unas pocas manzanas de donde se encontraba. En unos pocos minutos, Emma ya se encontraba frente a la fachada de la residencia.

**MONJA: **¿Va a entrar, jovencita?

Emma miró al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Era una monja. Mierda. No miró en Internet que fuera a ser una residencia de monjas. Demasiado tarde para volver atrás: ya había pagado la reserva. La rubia asintió y entró tras ella. Aquello parecía Hogwarts: los techos eran enormes y veía candelabros y faroles por todos los lados. En las paredes había retablos pequeños y cuadros de vírgenes y santos. ¿Desde qué siglo estaría levantado aquel edificio? Emma sintió congoja. ¿Iba a encajar en aquel lugar?

Entró en el pequeño habitáculo, suponiendo que aquello sería la recepción.

**EMMA: **Hola. Soy Emma.

**NOVICIA: **¡Bienvenida, Emma! Te estábamos esperando. ¡Voy a llamar a la Madre Superiora!

La novicia tomó el micrófono. Carraspeó y comenzó a vociferar.

**NOVICIA: **Madre Superiora, acuda a Recepción. Emma Swan ha llegado. Madre Superiora, acuda a Recepción. Emma Swan ha llegado.

Emma abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿No se llamaban por teléfono? Esta mujer parecía joven, ¿por qué utilizaba la megafonía? ¿Se habría equivocado al elegir de sitio? La cabeza de la estudiante estaba llena de dudas. ¿Se avisarían de todo lo que ocurriera con ese método? No pudo evitar sonreír con las ocurrencias que le pasaban por la cabeza. Imaginó a la novicia agarrando el micrófono y entonando un: _"Madre Superiora, ¿qué hay para comer?" _o simplemente, apagando el aparato y dándolo todo, cantando un "Ave María".

**NOVICIA: **¿De qué se ríe, Emma?

**EMMA: **De nada, de nada…

**NOVICIA: **Mire, por ahí viene Madre Superiora.

Giró su cabeza y miró a la Madre Superiora. Era rubia, tenía la tez excesivamente pálida e imponía a cada paso que daba. Realmente, le daba algo de miedo y por un momento, rezó por que no fuera como la Señorita Rottenmeyer a la que tanto miedo tenía de pequeña cuando la veía en los dibujos animados de _Heidi_.

**MADRE SUPERIORA: **Buenos días, Emma. Soy Ingrid. Bienvenida. Le enseñaré todas las estancias y también la llevaré a su habitación.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Emma comenzó a deshacer la maleta cuando una voz por megafonía la asustó. "_Señorita Swan, recuerde que estamos en Recepción para lo que necesite y rece a Madre María si se siente triste o sola. Ella siempre está entre nosotras_". Se sentó en la cama, volviendo a intentar que su ritmo cardíaco se normalizara. Si esto iba a ser así todos los días, temía por su corazón desbocado. ¿Eran normales aquellos sobresaltos por megafonía? ¿Y las apariciones de las monjas cuando menos lo esperabas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Bastante poco le gustaba la Iglesia como para tener que vivir rodeada de voces de monjas, imaginería y cuadros de vírgenes.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, volviendo a asustar a Emma. Esperaba que fuera otra monja pero no. Gracias a Zeus que era alguien de su edad.

**EMMA: **¿Quién eres tú?

**RUBY: **Ruby. Tu compañera de cuarto.

**EMMA: **Pues para de entrar sin llamar a la puerta. Esta residencia me va a matar a sustos. Te lo digo en serio.

Ruby no pudo evitar reírse. Sus primeros días habían sido igual que los de la rubia. Se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió algo de chocolate. Se tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a masticar ruidosamente.

**RUBY: **Pues si supieras la de historias que se cuecen por aquí… ¡Más miedo tendrías aún!

**EMMA: **¿Qué clase de historias? … Espera. No. No quiero saberlo.

La pelirroja soltó una sonora carcajada y le ofreció chocolate a Emma, quien lo tomó agradecida. La observó divertida mientras la rubia masticaba con timidez.

**RUBY: **¿Qué estudias?

**EMMA: **Voy a empezar 1º de Arquitectura y Diseño Urbano en la Universidad de Columbia.

**RUBY: **¡Wow!

**EMMA: **¿Y tú?

**RUBY: **Yo estudio 2º de Artes Escénicas en una escuela al lado de The Joyce Theatre. ¡Estamos casi al lado!

**EMMA: **Bueno, eso de al lado… Estamos a 20 minutos en tren…

Las dos rieron. La rubia se sintió algo más aliviada al saber que había congeniado a la perfección con su compañera de cuarto. Miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las 12 y media. Hora de la comida. Terminó de guardar en el armario la poca ropa que había traído y se colocó las botas.

**EMMA: **¿Bajas a comer?

**RUBY: **Qué va. Me tengo que ir ahora mismo a la Escuela. En la cena te veo.

La estudiante se sintió algo nerviosa al bajar sola al comedor. Abrió y vio que sólo había una chica morena en una de las mesas. No había un solo alma más en toda la sala. Cogió la bandeja, los cubiertos y se sirvió un poco de ensalada y de una cosa cubierta de besamel. Maldijo el momento que no había atendido en las clases de Cocina del instituto. ¿Qué sería esa cosa? Bueno. Poco le importaba. ¡Tenía besamel! Y cualquier cosa con besamel era un manjar divino.

Se sentó en la mesa de la morena, justo enfrente de ella. El silencio era absoluto, lo que provocó que la rubia soltara una risa nerviosa. Al instante, no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta. ¡Vaya manera de ganarse su segunda amistad en la residencia! Eso sí que era entrar por la puerta grande. La morena vestía con un uniforme de médico, así que pudo deducir que trabajaba en el hospital. Se colocó bien las gafas y en su placa pudo leer: "Regina".

**EMMA: **Hola.

**REGINA: **Buenos días.

**EMMA: **Soy Emma.

**REGINA: **Regina, como bien has observado en la placa.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa mientras tragaba un trozo de lechuga con tomate. Emma agachó la cabeza sonrojada. Había tratado de disimular y le había salido el tiro por la culata. Volvió a mirar a la morena con interés. ¿Sería una monja médico? Parecía mayor para estar ahí.

**EMMA: **¿Eres monja médico?

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio absoluto. La morena comenzó a reír. ¿Monja médico? ¡Vaya ocurrencia de la novata!

**REGINA: **¿A qué te refieres con monja médico?

**EMMA: **A que pertenezcas a la enfermería de la residencia…

La rubia volvió a meter la pata y se dio cuenta según lo comentó. ¿Desde cuándo la residencia tenía una enfermería? Decidió comenzar con el segundo plato y guardar silencio. Su inseguridad crecía cada vez más y sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza del calor que sentía. El rubor era muy intenso.

**REGINA: **Es tu primer día, ¿verdad?

**EMMA: **Sí… Y sé que la residencia no tiene enfermería.

Trató de corregirse pero ya era tarde. La morena sintió ternura por la chica nueva y lo reflejó dibujando una sonrisa dulce. Emma tragó el primer trozo mientras miraba a Regina y de nuevo, sintió vergüenza. Aquello era berenjena. Y odiaba la berenjena. La besamel no podía salvar el sabor. Dudó sobre si escupir eso en el plato o tragarlo y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. No pudo evitarlo. Escupió. Y se volvió a sentir idiota.

Regina volvió a reír con ganas. Aquello también le pasó el primer día y fue cuando aprendió que en toda residencia de estudiantes, la comida no es lo que parece. Se levantó, tomando unas cuantas servilletas y se las tendió a Emma. Miró su reloj y decidió que era hora de marcharse a estudiar.

**REGINA: **Te veo en la cena. Espero que puedas sobrevivir al primer día.


	2. La chica de la habitación 209

Buenas a todos! Aquí os dejo el capitulico dos. A ver qué os parece. Pero antes... contestaré a las reviews.

Lovegirl: me ha llegado la hamburguesa. ¿Dónde dices que me has aparcado el yate?  
>Finnigan13: ya veremos lo que es Regina. Todo a su debido tiempo :P<br>Mariasagarmzn: ¿estás sugiriendo hacer un banquete de berenjenas con bechamel e invitar a todo el mundo? ¡Me apunto!  
>Albmmac: Calabazina mía 3<p>

**Capítulo 2. La chica de la 209.**

Ya era de noche cuando Emma entró en la habitación y vio a Ruby cantando a grito pelado con un peine en la mano y con los cascos colocados en sus orejas. Tiró la mochila a la cama y comenzó a reír mientras trataba de averiguar qué canción estaba cantando su compañera. La pelirroja volteó su cabeza y se dirigió a ella bailando mientras seguía vociferando.

La estudiante de Arquitectura comenzó a bailar junto a ella, haciéndole algunos coros. De pronto, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta pero ninguna de las dos los oyeron. Se repitieron los golpes, con más fuerza.

**EMMA: **Espera, creo que he oído algo.

Ruby apagó la música y agudizó el oído.

**RUBY: **Yo no oigo nada…

Emma se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Pegó un brinco cuando vio a la Madre Superiora entre la oscuridad de los pasillos de la planta.

**EMMA: **Perdona, no habíamos oído la puerta…

**INGRID: **Normal. ¿Qué voces son ésas?

**RUBY: **Estábamos cantando, Ingrid, celebrando que ha empezado el curso…

**INGRID: **Pues celebradlo cenando en el comedor. ¡En un cuarto de hora cerramos!

Madre Superiora se marchó sigilosa. Emma y Ruby se pusieron las deportivas y bajaron a todo correr. ¿Cómo era posible que se les hubiera pasado la hora de la cena? Cogieron las bandejas, la comida y se sentaron en una de las mesas. La rubia miró alrededor: había mucho más movimiento de estudiantes a estas horas que en la hora de la comida. Sin querer, su mirada terminó buscando a Regina. Y la vio en la mesa del fondo.

**EMMA: **Espera, voy a buscar a alguien.

Emma se levantó e invitó a Regina a unirse a su mesa. La morena aceptó, queriendo algo de compañía tras el duro día que había tenido en el hospital. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, vieron que Ruby estaba charlando animadamente con otra chica.

**RUBY: **Chicas, ésta es Belle. Belle, ésta es Emma, y la morena… es la morena.

Todas rieron. Tras las oportunas presentaciones, Emma y Regina se sentaron juntas frente a Ruby y a Belle. Emma comenzó a observar cómo interactuaban mientras degustaba un plato de judías con queso "derretido" el día anterior. Dirigió su mirada a Regina, quien parecía disfrutar simplemente escuchando la conversación entre la pelirroja y Belle. Sonrió. Aquella médico parecía ser una persona increíble.

La novicia de la recepción se acercó a ellas, comentándoles que en cinco minutos se cerraba el comedor y que debían terminarse ya la cena. Las chicas protestaron y empezaron a comer a velocidades de vértigo. Se levantaron dejando las bandejas en el lavavajillas, cogieron las manzanas de postre y se marcharon a las escaleras. Miraron a lo lejos: los candelabros se iban apagando: iba a ser el "toque de queda" de las diez de la noche. Pronto debían estar en sus habitaciones para el recuento de las monjas.

**RUBY: **¡Chicas! Veniros a nuestra habitación después del recuento…

**BELLE: **¿Qué habitación es?

**RUBY: **La 212.

**BELLE: **Perfecto, ahí estaremos.

**REGINA: **Yo no sé… Debería estudiar.

**EMMA: **Regina…

La morena poco pudo hacer contra esa mirada y esa súplica ahogada. Aquella chica rubia le caía bien. Creía que podrían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. Miró hacia Belle y aceptó con una sonrisa. Todas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para el recuento. Emma se tumbó en la cama pero vio que Ruby estaba algo preocupada.

**EMMA: **Ruby, ¿qué te pasa?

**RUBY: **¡El cuarto está hecho un desastre!

**EMMA: **Cuando llegué estaba muchísimo peor…

**RUBY: **El problema es Ingrid. Deberíamos haber ordenado todo esto antes del recuento si no queremos una reprimenda.

**EMMA: **¿Qué reprimenda?

**RUBY: **Ir a misa. El domingo.

**EMMA: **Las misas son obligatorias…

**RUBY: **Sí, pero vamos a la de mediodía. Con el castigo, habría que ir a misa de las 6 junto con las novicias…

Emma se quedó boquiabierta. Aquello le parecía de película. Cuando escucharon los pasos firmes de la Madre Superiora a lo lejos, comenzaron a ordenar a toda prisa. Aún quedaban 3 habitaciones. Emma pasaba la fregona y la escoba de manera intermitente bajo los regaños de Ruby y ésta última tiraba toda la ropa al armario y deshacía las camas.

Los dos golpes de la puerta avisaban de la llegada de la Madre Superiora. La rubia susurró a su compañera que aún faltaba el baño y los dos escritorios. Ruby echó las sábanas y las mantas a uno de los armarios y lo cerró con llave. Cogió todo lo que había en los escritorios y lo tiraba contra otro de los armarios. La Madre Superiora introdujo su llave maestra en la cerradura de la habitación y Emma se quedó perpleja. ¿Podían entrar cuando quisieran? ¿En qué clase de residencia se había metido?

**INGRID: **Emma. Ruby. Buenas noches. ¿Por qué no habéis abierto la puerta?

**RUBY: **No la habíamos oído, Ingrid.

**INGRID: **Voy a empezar a creer que tenéis problemas de audición.

Emma soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

**INGRID: **¿Por qué no están las camas hechas?

La rubia tragó saliva. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Ruby?

**RUBY: **Vamos a mudarlas. Están las sábanas en la lavadora.

¡Magnífico! A la estudiante jamás se le habría ocurrido esa excusa. Al final sí que las clases de Artes Escénicas de Ruby servían para la vida cotidiana. ¡Y más en aquella residencia! La Madre Superiora asintió y se marchó dejando la puerta abierta. La pelirroja la cerró suspirando con alivio. Abrió los armarios y con ayuda de Emma, sacó todo; volviéndolo a dejar como estaba.

A los pocos minutos, volvió a sonar la puerta. Emma y Ruby entraron en pánico. Se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a guardar todo de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a venir Madre Superiora?

**BELLE: **¡Ruby! ¡Emma! Somos nosotras…

Aquel susurro sonaba como música celestial. La rubia, que tenía el corazón desbocado, abrió la puerta y según entraron las dos chicas, la cerró. Se preguntó si algún día se acostumbraría a las continuas interrupciones de la Madre Superiora, a las megafonías de la novicia y a todo el aura religioso que envolvía a la residencia.

La megafonía sonó, deseando unas buenas noches a todas las chicas alojadas en la residencia. La voz sonaba sobre un hilo musical de cánticos de misa. Ruby sacó una botella de tequila mexicano del armario, además de sal. Se dirigió a la mininevera que tenían en el cuarto y sacó unos limones.

Emma conectó los cascos de la pelirroja al móvil y subió el volumen al máximo para que se pudiera escuchar un suave rumor de fondo. Reprodujo los éxitos del momento, provocando la motivación de las chicas. Cogió la botella de tequila y dio un sorbo. Lo cierto es que la noche le gustaba. Era cuando se sentía libre. Miró a Regina y vio que se sentía aliviada.

**RUBY: **Bueno… como Emma es nueva… Deberíamos contarle lo que realmente sucedió en la habitación de enfrente, la 209.

**EMMA: **¿Qué?

**BELLE: **Tienes razón.

La botella pasaba de mano en mano. Todas se sentían a gusto en compañía de las otras y querían disfrutar del inicio del curso y de haber conocido a la rubia. Las agujas del reloj seguían avanzando, y las chicas sentían cómo el alcohol comenzaba a recorrer por sus venas.

**RUBY: **Dicen que una chica atea vivió ahí. En la 209. No soportó la presión de estar rodeada de monjas… Y un día, su habitación se incendió.

**BELLE: **La versión oficial dice que se dejó unas velas encendidas, y que el viento movió las cortinas… y adiós habitación.

**EMMA: **¿Y la extraoficial?

**RUBY: **Que quiso quemar el edificio.

**EMMA: **Me está dando miedo, Ruby. Dejad de contar historias de miedo.

Regina la miró fijamente mientras bebía tequila. Decidió divertirse ella también a costa del miedo de la novata. Carraspeó y comenzó su historia.

**REGINA: **Eso no es nada. ¿Habéis escuchado la historia de la primera planta?

**RUBY: **No conocía ninguna historia de ninguna primera planta…

**BELLE: **Yo tampoco…

**REGINA: **Cuentan que cuando se levantó el edificio, en el Siglo XVIII… Vivían muchas mujeres dedicadas a la enseñanza, a la medicina, a la astronomía… Todas las artes que queráis imaginar. Una de ellas, Miss Walker, vivía en la planta baja. Un día, enfermó gravemente. Nadie sabe cómo ni por qué. Una noche murió. Los doctores la llevaron al hospital pero nada pudieron hacer por ella. Dicen que quien está enterrada en el sepulcro no es la Santa. Es ella. Miss Walker.

Regina finalizó su historia y volvió a beber de nuevo. Rió para sus adentros, siendo consciente de que había asustado a las chicas. El silencio se hubiera hecho absoluto si no fuera por la música del móvil de Emma. La morena miró de reojo a la estudiante de Arquitectura y vio que tragaba saliva. Sintió una pizca de culpabilidad pero no podía evitar recrearse en aquella diversión.

**RUBY: **Joder, Regina.

**REGINA: **Me la contaron según entré aquí.

**BELLE: **Tengo escalofríos.

**RUBY: **Pero, ¿es verdad?

**REGINA: **Eso dicen.

**EMMA: **Yo hoy no duermo sola.

**RUBY: **No, ni yo tampoco.

**BELLE: **¿Puedo dormir en la cama de alguien?

**REGINA: **¡No seáis exageradas! ¡No es para tanto!

**EMMA: **Ya sabemos quién duerme sola.

**REGINA: **¡Vamos, Emma! ¿Una chica que se suicida y otra que se muere por causas naturales?

**RUBY:** ¡Y enterradas a saber dónde!

**BELLE: **Y seguro que se oyen voces de ellas… ¡Seguro que la megafonía es de ellas! ¡Pidiendo liberarse!

La puerta sonó, sobresaltando a todas las chicas, quienes se metieron en la misma cama sin responder. Los golpes se prorrogaron durante más de cinco minutos. Belle se tapó entera y se acurrucó en el regazo de Ruby, respirando con algo de dificultad. Emma apagó la música del móvil y trató de mantenerse firme. Regina empezó a dudar de todo y su imaginación comenzó a correr libre. Movía las manos nerviosa hasta que su mano izquierda encontró la de Emma.

Emma dirigió su mirada hacia Regina. Tenía el rostro serio y estaba algo enfadada con la morena por haberla asustado de aquella manera. Sentía miedo por los golpes de la puerta y no era capaz de racionalizar pensando que sería alguna compañera protestando por la música, por las voces o por el olor del alcohol.

**REGINA: **Lo siento.

La rubia creyó que no había tiempo para eso, y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Regina para transmitirle algo de seguridad. Los golpes cesaron y Ruby en un arrebato de valentía, se levantó y juntó las dos camas para dormir todas juntas. Cuando las hubo juntado, Belle se juntó a Ruby y se abrazó con fuerza a ella. Emma y Regina aún seguían sentadas y con la colcha hasta la barbilla.

La estudiante se recostó levemente y con la mano indicó a Regina que hiciera lo mismo. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Con la otra mano, corrió la sábana hacia arriba del todo. Regina agradecía aquella muestra de protección. Tenía que reconocer que el alcohol había acentuado cada emoción sentida en todo momento y al escuchar aquellos golpes, la diversión dejó paso al terror.

**EMMA: **No lo sientas. Será la chica de la 209 queriendo algo de agua.

La morena rió nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta sin soltar la mano de la rubia. Se fijó en sus ojos verdosos y le gustó el brillo que tenían. Se acercó a Emma y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la futura arquitecta. Levantó ligeramente su cabeza y se dirigió a la oreja de la rubia.

**REGINA: **No seas tonta…


	3. La noche es tuya

**Guest**: (me hago fan de tu nombre) Muchísimas gracias :) A ver si sigue encantándote. ¡Recemos a Dios por ello, leche! (O berenjena)  
><strong>My dark queen:<strong> mmmm... berenjenas y reinas negras... No sé yo si te dejaría a Emma que se me fuera contigo, eh... A lo mejor me la envenenas o algo y NOPE. ¡Que nos tiene que durar hasta final de fic, mujer!  
><strong>Love Girl<strong>: Uy, Storybrooke me queda muy lejos. ¿No puedes aparcármelo un poco más cerquita? 3  
><strong>Aquarius7<strong>: pues no esperes con más ansias, que te me desesperas (¿he tratado de hacer un juego de palabras? YES!)

Veamos a ver si este capi también os mola o me voy retirando por donde he venido. Os digo lo de siempre, cualquier errorcillo, crítica o lo que sea... hacédmelo saber. Y reviewear, followead y favead todo lo que queráis, mi ego os lo agradecerá (muy engreído él... con ansías de fama el pobre.)

Abrazotes enormous a todos :).

**Capítulo 3. LA NOCHE ES TUYA.**

¡Por fin era viernes! Emma cogió la mochila y la carpeta y salió escopetada de la universidad para llegar al tren de en punto. Miró su reloj: debía estar a y media en la residencia para cenar, cambiarse de camiseta y salir con las chicas antes de las diez de la noche. Aquella noche tenía que ser especial: iba a ser la primera fiesta que disfrutara en Nueva York y de ninguna manera podía ser un fracaso.

Entró en el comedor sin pasar por la habitación y cogió una manzana para cenar. Sabía que no iba a aguantar con eso pero… quería beber y que el alcohol le subiera cuanto antes. Era un comportamiento algo estúpido pero… ¡qué narices! Estaba en la Gran Ciudad y quería probar todo tipo de sustancias que en su casa no podía haber probado. Recordaba cómo sus padres gritaban cuando llegaba cinco minutos tarde y cómo le tenían prohibidas las malas influencias y los "comportamientos extraños". Y el primer castigo cuando supieron que Emma había probado algo de alcohol.

Emma irrumpió en la habitación y vio a Ruby completamente maquillada y vestida para la ocasión. La rubia arrancó un pedazo de la manzana con sus dientes y miró la camiseta que tenía ella preparada en la cama. Volvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja y arqueó una ceja.

**RUBY: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Voy muy mal?

La estudiante de Arquitectura negó con la cabeza y soltó la mochila en la esquina. Todo lo contrario. Iba estupenda y esperaba que Belle y Regina fueran algo más discretas… si no, ella iba a ser la única que vistiera de casual. ¿Qué iban a pensar los demás? Dejó la fruta sobre la mesa y se quitó la camiseta.

**RUBY: **¿Te vas a poner esa camiseta de tirantes?

La rubia asintió tímidamente y se colocó las gafas.

**RUBY: **¿Con la cazadora granate de cuero?

Emma volvió a asentir, colocándose la camiseta negra.

**RUBY: **Vas a traer locas a todas las chicas con ese escote. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Emma notó como el rubor subía a sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ruby se acercó a ella y colocó la mano sobre el mentón de la rubia. La miró fijamente y aquello tranquilizó a la estudiante de Arquitectura.

**EMMA: **¿Crees que les molestará a Belle y a Regina si vamos a algún bar gay friendly?

**RUBY: **¡Ya me encargaré yo de que estén demasiado borrachas como para enterarse! Tú disfruta de Nueva York, pequeña. ¡La Gran Ciudad es tuya! Nunca lo olvides.

**EMMA: **Gracias, Ruby.

**RUBY: **¡Ahora suéltate la melena y vayámonos!

La chica rió ante el doble sentido de la frase de Ruby y salieron de la habitación mientras Emma se ponía la cazadora y comprobaba los mensajes de su móvil. "_¿Estáis ya de camino? Regina y yo estamos ya en el antro éste… The Black Cat. ¡Regina ha ligado con un chico! Se ven tan monos…"_.

**RUBY: **¿Cómo que ha ligado con un chico? ¡¿SIN ESPERARNOS?!

**EMMA: **Déjala tranquila… ¡Hoy la noche es nuestra, Ruby!

Llegaron a _The Black Cat_ en cuarenta minutos. El "_antro_", como Belle lo había llamado, era una discoteca situada en la azotea de uno de los edificios más lujosos de todo Nueva York. Desde allí se tenían las mejores vistas en toda la ciudad además de poder disfrutar de un relajante baño en uno de los tres jacuzzis de los que disponían. La rubia estaba entusiasmada con todo aquello. Sólo por ver eso, la noche había merecido la pena.

Emma pidió una copa de ron con chocolate a una de las camareras que se encontraba por allá y mientras esperaba que lo preparasen, se asomó. La brisa era algo cálida y miles de luces parpadeaban en el horizonte. ¿Cuántas personas estarían ahora discutiendo? ¿Cuántas madres estarían acostando a sus hijos? Y… ¿cuántas estarían teniendo sexo? La rubia se sonrojó ante sus ocurrencias y decidió que aquella noche no era para pensar. Se dirigió a la barra y recogió su copa, acercándosela rápidamente a los labios. Olía bien.

**RUBY: **Sabe mejor.

**EMMA: **¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

**RUBY: **Tu cara es un libro abierto, rubia.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Ruby ya iba por el tercer chupito de tequila y Emma aún seguía con su copa de ron mientras observaba el ambiente. Jugaba a adivinar las vidas de las personas que se encontraban allá. Gente rica, gente pobre que habían invertido sus ahorros en encontrar a alguien bien posicionado económicamente… O alguien como Belle: sobrino de alguno de los dueños que pasaba por allá a saludar.

**RUBY: **¿Ves a alguien que te guste?

Tras formular esa pregunta, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Emma buscaba a Regina. Estaba claro que aquella noche en la que habían contado historias de miedo había afectado a la rubia. Por las conversaciones que habían tenido, la estudiante de Arquitectura jamás había tenido una aventura con nadie; no había surgido ni tampoco se lo había planteado.

Ruby sabía que Emma estaba empezando a sentirse atraída por la morena. Lo sabía antes de que a Emma se le pasara tan siquiera por la cabeza. Tenía un sexto sentido y éste estaba empezando a saltar por todos los lados en los que coincidieran las dos mujeres.

Allí estaba Regina, charlando animadamente con ese chico. La rubia sintió una punzada que no supo descifrar y que achacó al alcohol. Se bebió la copa de un trago y se dirigió hacia ellos. Ruby fue tras ella por lo que pudiera pasar.

Emma se abrió paso entre la gente, y cuando se colocó a la altura de estos dos, posó su mano sobre la cintura de la morena y le dio dos besos. Después, miró al chico. Era alto y su pelo era castaño. Tenía que reconocer que había algo de encanto en él.

**EMMA: **¡Ni pasas a saludarnos!

Regina sonrió y saludó a las dos chicas con un par de besos. Fue cuando presentó a Robin: era su médico adjunto en la residencia del Hospital Mount Sinai y el tutor de sus prácticas. Emma comenzó a escuchar atenta. ¿No era monja médico entonces? Se sintió aliviada. Podía nombrar a Dios en vano, y acordarse de los Santos cuando algo saliera mal. ¡Menos mal!

Entre conversación y conversación, Robin mencionó que tenía un hijo; Rolando. Emma se sintió más relajada aún al escuchar que tenía una familia. Sin embargo, una alerta se encendió en su interior cuando oyó a Regina mencionar embelesada que era un niño encantador y que se portaba muy bien. Ruby estaba tomando consciencia de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La rubia estaba perdida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

**REGINA: **A ver si puedo ir a cuidarle más noches…

**ROBIN: **Cualquier fin de semana, Regina. Lo sabes.

¿Qué tono era ese? La rubia arqueó una ceja. Se tranquilizó al pensar que era normal que una estudiante del último año de Medicina idolatrase a un hombre como aquél con una experiencia y un expediente impecables. Seguramente fuera a cuidar al niño para seguir escuchando las lecciones de Robin… ¿no?

Emma se terminó la copa y al ver que no la había hecho nada de efecto, comenzó a abusar de los chupitos de tequila. Decidió que lo mejor era irse con Ruby a bailar y a despejarse de todo aquello. Espera. ¿Despejarse de qué? Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y cada vez entendía menos. Al cuarto chupito, su mente dejó de trabajar y se liberó.

Conoció a Lily en la barra. Y al instante, se sintió atraída por ella. Comenzaron a bailar y Emma le dio sus gafas a cambio de perderse en caricias por debajo de su camiseta. A pesar de todo el alcohol que llevaba dentro, sabía que no quería llegar a más que eso pero… necesitaba algo de cariño. Era uno de los efectos secundarios de la bebida.

Y otro de los efectos secundarios era que no quitaba la vista de encima a Robin.

Ya eran las dos y media de la mañana cuando las cuatro chicas se reunieron en una zona apartada para contarse las últimas novedades de la noche. Belle fue la primera que miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que a esas horas debían estar en un tren llegando a la residencia. Las cuatro entraron en pánico. Al instante, todas comenzaron a reírse… Excepto Regina. A la morena no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia que le abrieran un expediente.

**EMMA: **Bueno, pues este domingo a misa con las novicias. Qué bien.

**RUBY: **Pediremos el indulto a Dios, quizás nos lo conceda.

**BELLE: **¿Tú crees? Ingrid y Dios… mala combinación.

**EMMA: **A mí lo que me preocupa es dónde vamos a dormir.

**RUBY: **¿Dormir? ¡Que siga la fiesta!

**BELLE: **¡Claro! A las 7 abrirán ya.

Belle y Ruby regresaron a la barra y siguieron pidiendo chupitos para todas. Regina y Emma se habían quedado en la misma posición. La morena no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello. Y lo peor de todo es que Robin tenía razón: no debería haber estado con ellas nunca. Le advirtió desde el principio que eran una mala influencia para su carrera médica… y ella había hecho oídos sordos ante tal consejo. Le buscó con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ya se había marchado. ¿Por qué no se había despedido? Se sintió algo decepcionada y cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, se tropezó con los ojos verdosos de la rubia.

La rubia no sabía qué decirle. ¿Por qué le habría afectado tanto el madrugar para ir a misa el domingo y una posible reprimenda de Ingrid? _¡Menuda exagerada…!_ La miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que decía su rostro pero no podía encontrar respuestas.

**EMMA: **Regina, yo…

**REGINA: **No hace falta que digas nada…

Emma advirtió tristeza en su tono. No entendía por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera. De hecho, ir a misa podía ser divertido. Los curas decían cosas sin sentido y era un perfecto ejercicio de aerobic entre tanto rezo de rodillas, plegaria de pie y escucha de sermón sentado. Cualquiera adelgazaría yendo continuamente a misa, de eso estaba segura. ¿Qué veía mal la médico en eso?

**EMMA: **¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo en vez de seguir de fiesta? Prometo no seguir bebiendo si tú me prometes que vas a estar mejor.

Regina sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Vale. La cena le había sentado mal. O el alcohol… o la marcha de Robin. Agachó la cabeza y trató de decidir qué era lo mejor en esos momentos pero con la rubia allí… no podía pensar. Es cierto que tenía 24 años y que estaba comportándose como alguien que tenía una hipoteca, hijos que mantener y un marido… ¿Dónde estaba su juventud? Miró a Emma.

**EMMA: **Hacemos lo que tú quieras, Regina.

Viendo que la morena no reaccionaba, Emma la tomó de la mano, llevándola por las calles de Nueva York. Trataba de hacer que Regina se sintiera segura y de que no pasaba nada. No tenía muy claro si lo estaba consiguiendo pero el darse cuenta que no había escuchado una sola queja en todo el camino, le hacía pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta.

**EMMA: **Ya sé dónde te vas a sentir mejor.

Emma y Regina entraron en el tren, con camino a la residencia. La médico creyó que volvían a la residencia y que la rubia conocía algún sitio por el que entrar. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Emma. Despertó cuando notó que Emma acariciaba su cabellera y le susurraba que se levantara. Sintió otro vuelco al estómago.

La futura arquitecta tomó a Regina de la mano otra vez y la dirigió por River Street hasta culminar en Sinatra Drive. Se adentraron entre los arbustos y llegaron hacia un enorme balcón que daba al río Hudson. A lo lejos, se veía el skyline de Manhattan. Emma soltó la mano de la morena y se incorporó sobre la barandilla, sentándose encima de ella y quedando de espaldas a la ciudad. Sólo tenía ojos para Regina. Quería asegurarse de que su amiga se sentía bien.

**EMMA: **¿Te sientes mejor?

**REGINA: **Emma… Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí… Tú querías ir a otros sitios…

**EMMA: **Ésta noche es tuya. ¡Ya vendrán mis noches!

La médico miró a Emma con dulzura. Se prometió a sí misma llevarla a algún sitio en recompensa por aquella noche. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de ésta. Hundió su cabeza en el regazo de Emma y descansó de toda la presión que venía sintiendo en las últimas semanas. Segundos después, sintió las cálidas manos de la rubia sobre su cabellera y se sintió aún más relajada.

Ahí estaba la juventud.

**REGINA: **Gracias.


	4. Un faro en el desierto

**Guest**: Me encanta que te encante :). Me hago fan de los encantados!

**Galaxydragon**: la flojera es mala para la salud y la conciencia, lo puedo decir con conocimiento. Ais. Aquí por lo menos he probado el ron con chocolate y puedo decir que es exquisito para el alma... ¿Tal vez me engañaron con la mezcla? *Assary se worryea* Me gusta tenerte por aquí! :)

**Aquarius7**: y tanto. Por desgracia (o no), hay bastante gente así... Creo que viene en la personalidad de cada uno, ¿o no? Es algo complicado. Me gusta esa promesa 3. Y siento lo de Robin. Habrá que compensarlo...

**Love Girl**: veremos cómo se desenvuelve la historia. Como diría Adam... #Nospoilers :D.

**Jessica Nolasco**: me encanta fliparte *3* me hago fan también!

**Guest**: aquí está la actualización!

Aquí os dejo con este capi... Es un poco metafórico digamos. Y tal vez sea el punto de inflexión de la historia... jojojo. Ya me diréis cómo lo veis :P.

Abrazo y me encanta que estéis por aquí! :D

**Capítulo 4. Un faro en el desierto**

Belle tocó dos veces a la puerta de la habitación de Regina. La morena no tardó más de dos segundos en abrir. A pesar de ser las cinco y media de la madrugada, estaba resplandeciente. La médico miró a sus amigas y vio que todas tenían los ojos entreabiertos excepto Emma, quien se estaba durmiendo apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. Sonrió mientras rozaba su mano para despertarla.

**RUBY: **Emma, despierta, tía…

La rubia se sobresaltó y notó el calor de la palma de Regina sobre su mano. La miró y vio que estaba igual de bien que siempre. Se preguntó si estaría igual con el pijama puesto y unas pantuflas. Se estiró y trató de despejarse frotándose los ojos mientras se dirigían en silencio a las escaleras para bajar al comedor.

Desayunaron en silencio. Sus cabezas no podían pensar un tema de conversación lógico a esas horas y Emma, a pesar de haberse desperezado bastante, se encontraba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. La rubia tomó su café a toda velocidad y se levantó de un sobresalto.

**EMMA: **¿Vamos?

**BELLE: **No sé cómo puedes estar despierta ya… Yo no puedo con mi alma.

**RUBY: **Yo en cuanto termine la maldita misa, vuelvo a la cama.

**BELLE: **Yo también…

**REGINA: **Yo creo que después iré a la biblioteca pública de Nueva York…

**RUBY: **Toda para ti…

**EMMA: **Tal vez te acompañe, no me vendría mal diseñar algún boceto…

Se dirigieron a la pequeña capilla del ala este de la residencia. Se sentaron de forma que Emma y Regina quedaban en un extremo y Ruby y Belle en otro. Minutos más tarde, comenzaron a entrar todas las novicias, supervisadas por la Madre Superiora.

**EMMA: **Hace siglos que no voy a misa…

**REGINA: **Te gustará…

**EMMA: **¿Por?

La rubia se ajustó las gafas mientras arqueaba una ceja mirando a la morena. No le gustaba que hablaran del Señor, ni esa devoción pasional por unas leyes absurdas escritas hace miles de años.

**REGINA: **Cuentan historias…

Emma comenzó a sentirse excitada. Vale. Le gustaban las historias. Tal vez la misa no iba a ser tan aburrida. Miró a todos lados y vio que el cura estaba sonriendo a Ingrid de una manera un tanto extraña…

**EMMA: **Regina.

La morena miró hacia donde le indicaba la mirada de Emma y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Ahora se enteraba Emma de aquello? ¿Después de tres semanas acudiendo a misa?

**REGINA: **¿Qué pasa?

**EMMA: **¿Está ligando?

**REGINA: **Desde que llegué aquí están así… Padre Rumple e Ingrid… Pegan, ¿no te parece?

**EMMA: **Pero… si son cura y monja, ¿no?

**REGINA: **Como si eso pudiera frenar cualquier deseo…

Regina y Emma rieron. El cura se dirigió al altar y carraspeó. Las luces se apagaron y sólo se veía el rostro del cura. La estudiante de Arquitectura se asustó por estar en una iglesia completamente a oscuras y buscó seguridad en la mano de Regina. La morena la miró y vio algo de temor en su rostro. Apretó su mano y sonrió.

**RUMPLE: **Bueno… hoy va a ser una misa algo distinta puesto que tenemos unas invitadas algo especiales.

El cura miró a las cuatro chicas castigadas. El resto de las novicias sonrieron y algunas pidieron perdón a Dios por la irresponsabilidad de las pequeñas que tenían a su cargo. Emma comenzó a sentirse agobiada.

**RUMPLE: **Yo hace tiempo, cuando estaba estudiando Teología… conocí a un hombre.

**RUBY: **¿Y tuvo una experiencia religiosa?

Las cuatro chicas estallaron en carcajadas ahogadas.

**RUMPLE: **PLEa Emma de aquello? ¿ que ten sonrieron y algunas pidieron perd enteraba Emma de aquello? ¿DespueSe llamaba Neal… y ansioso de aventuras, se fue al desierto… Y se puso a construir un faro en medio de las dunas. Todos… se burlaban de él y lo llamaban loco.

**BELLE: **Es que a quién se le ocurre…

**RUBY: **Me apuesto lo que quieras a que era estudiante de Arquitectura y le mandaron allá de prácticas.

Emma no escuchó la broma. Le estaba gustando la historia. Regina tenía razón.

**RUMPLE: **El hombre no hacía caso y seguía, callado, su labor. Un día por fin acabó el faro… Y todos lo congratularon, entre risas y sarcasmos.

**RUBY: **¡Crack! El tutor le aprobaría las prácticas, fijo.

**BELLE: **Shhh, que nos van a oír.

**RUMPLE: **En la noche sin luna y sin estrellas el espléndido rayo empezó a girar en las tinieblas del aire, como si la vía láctea se hubiera convertido en carrusel…

**RUBY: **Pero, ¿qué se fumaron? ¿La pipa de la paz?

**BELLE: **Ay, calla, Ruby. Que esta parte es bonita, muy poética…

**RUMPLE: **Y sucedió que en el momento que el faro comenzó a dar su luz, surgió de pronto en el desierto un mar, y hubo en el mar buques trasatlánticos, y vuelos de submarinos de ballenas, y puertos con mercaderes de Venecia, y piratas de barba roja, y holandeses errantes, y sirenas. Todos se asombraron, menos el constructor del faro…

**EMMA: **¡Es genial! Levantar una ciudad de la nada… ¡Es como un rayo de esperanza en mitad de la nada!

**REGINA: **Sabía que te iba a gustar…

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que la rubia era algo empalagosa pero desconocía hasta qué extremo.

**RUMPLE:** Sabía él que si alguien enciende una luz en medio de la oscuridad, al brillo de esa luz surgirán... muchas maravillas.

La morena miró a Emma: aún seguían con las manos agarradas. Las velas se encendieron y los monaguillos comenzaron a impregnar la enorme sala de incienso mientras de fondo sonaba un coro góspel cantando Aleluya. El cura dijo algunas palabras más y todas las novicias fueron a tomar el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo.

Las chicas salieron de la iglesia y se detuvieron justo en las escaleras. Emma parecía estar entusiasmada; todo aquello le había inspirado para un diseño ciudadano que llevaba meses queriendo hacer. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir a la biblioteca junto a Regina y ponerse a dibujar.

**RUBY: **Hala, venga. Iros y dejadnos solas.

**EMMA: **¡Eres la mejor! ¡Luego lo celebramos tomando unas cañas en la taberna de Hudson, prometido!

**BELLE: **¡SÍ! ¡Yo quiero!

Emma y Regina llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo, en la parte donde no había un solo estudiante. La médico miraba sorprendida a Emma, quien ya había abierto su bloc de DIN A5 y había tomado su carboncillo para empezar a dibujar.

**REGINA: **¿Qué vas a hacer?

**EMMA: **¡Ya verás! Mira…

La estudiante de Arquitectura dibujó un chalet que seguía la dinámica de los edificios inteligentes.

**EMMA: **Éste será el chalet que compartamos cuando nos vayamos de la residencia. Ahí tendremos un perro y un gato. Luego…

Terminó de dibujar una hilera de chalets siguiendo el diseño, trazándoles alguna peculiaridad que los hacía únicos. Después, dibujó un río con un puente y tras él, comenzó a dibujar rascacielos.

**EMMA: **En este rascacielos, tú abrirás tu consulta privada de medicina, y una oficina más abajo estaré yo con mi despacho de Arquitectura. Arriba del todo, habrá una cafetería giratoria donde tomemos cafés y donde podamos ver toda la ciudad…

A Regina le encantaba ver a Emma tan entusiasmada creando la ciudad de sus sueños. Sonrió al verla tan excitada y no pudo evitar pensar que era ella con quien estaba sintiendo que estaba construyendo ese faro en el desierto del que había hablado Padre Rumple hacía unas pocas horas.

La morena agarró el muslo de Emma con la mano izquierda para captar su atención y con la mano derecha, acarició su mejilla.

**EMMA: **¿Regina? ¡Estaba contándote dónde iremos a pasar los fines de semana! Estaba justamente dibuján…

Regina la besó.


	5. Pasar página

Buen día a todos y todas, queridos assaritos míos! :D Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Os aviso que estamos en el ecuador de la historia puesto que quería que fuera un poco "historia de Navidad". Así que... espero poder terminarla para Navidad, jajajajaja. (Eso significa actualización casi diaria. ¡SÓLO TENGO UNA SEMANA! OH, DIOS MÍO).

Gracias por las reviews, follows y favs. ¡SOIS GENIALES! 3

**Petri**: creo que nos va a tocar sufrir un poco más, madre del Monseñor. Hasta yo sufro... ¡Y eso que sé lo que va a pasar! (¿será por eso que sufro? ¿mataré a todos? ¿habrá un apocalipsis zombie? ¿se convertirá Emma en la zombie queen?)

**Galaxydragon**: uf. Yo creo que dejé de ir a misa sólo por tener que madrugar tanto... porque cuando contaban las parábolas, he de reconocer que era bastante interesante. A ver si te mola este capi :D

**Venus1485**: (me ha gustado tu user: estamos solamente a 7 años de descubrir América! Que emosión *-*) a ver si te gusta este capi...

**Aquarius7**: Rumple e Ingrid. Yea. Los veo mucho. ¿La canción también dice "y ahora me agrada más escribir que dibujar futuros"? Curioso. Me gusta esa letra... en serio.

**Maria Sagarmzn**: creo que no he tardado la vida... ¿no? :O Ahora sí que actualizaré más a menudo...

**Jessica Nolasco**: ¿seguirás gritando después de leer este capi? :O

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·

**Capítulo 5. Pasar página.**

Emma paseaba por Broadway mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ella. Se detuvo en frente de un escaparate y vio un pastel enorme que simulaba ser un hospital pensando que aquello le gustaría a Regina. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cuando recordó que ya no se hablaban. Suspiró y siguió caminando.

Se maldijo a sí misma por haber detenido el beso en la biblioteca pero lo cierto es que estaba atemorizada. Nunca había tenido una relación con nadie y menos… sabía lo que había que hacer en situaciones subidas de tono. Aquello la avergonzaba y no quería que la morena supiera de aquello. Pensó en contárselo a Ruby pero no sabía cómo.

**EMMA: **Ruby… Regina me besó y yo me acordé de que… soy virgen y me asusté y la mandé al cuerno.

No. Aquello era estúpido. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto no tener experiencia sexual? Ella creía en el amor verdadero, en los cuentos de hadas, en Disney, en ese amor que da sin esperar… Y… ¡maldición! Ahora veía el segundo sentido en todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se estaba sintiendo incómoda con toda aquella situación y estaba comenzando a sentirse agobiada.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que echaba de menos a Regina. Emma era un manojo de nervios cada vez que la médico la miraba a lo lejos en el comedor o cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos de la residencia. Y no le gustaba esa sensación de ser dominada.

No le gustaba perder el control ni poder tomar las riendas de la relación que tenían Regina y ella. La joven arquitecta siempre había utilizado su inocencia y su dulzura como arma para ser la que capitaneaba cualquier vínculo social pero con la morena sentía que era más ingenua de lo que pensaba y aquello no era agradable.

Estaba claro que Regina no era su alma gemela. Se convenció de ello y caminó firme para comprar los regalos de Navidad de Belle y Ruby y se dirigió a la residencia decidiendo que no le daría más vueltas.

Cuando entró, vio a la novicia en la recepción cantando villancicos y con el micrófono de megafonía entre sus piernas. La rubia dedujo que estaba cantando Jingle Bells por la letra. ¿Cómo era posible no entonar un villancico? Decidió parar aquel martirio de la mejor manera posible.

**EMMA: **¡Mary Margaret! ¡Feliz Navidad!

**MARY MARGARET: **¡Emma! ¡Igualmente, querida! ¿Te vas a casa por Navidad?

La novicia abrazó con fuerza a la estudiante. La había cogido muchísimo cariño en muy poco tiempo. Le retiró un mechón de la cara y sonrió con dulzura. ¡Aquella niña era perfecta para la carrera religiosa! Era la ternura y la bondad personificadas.

**EMMA: **Sí. El mismo día de Nochebuena…

**MARY MARGARET: **¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras? ¡Haremos huesitos de Santo! ¡Cabello de ángel! ¡Y pedos de monja!

Emma comenzó a asustarse. ¿Por qué todos los dulces navideños tenían nombres como esos? ¡Era desagradable! ¿Y por qué ese afán de la novicia por hacer repostería con ella? Comenzó a mirar a Mary Margaret de manera extraña. Estaba empezando a sospechar que algo no iba del todo bien. ¿Estaría ligando con ella…?

**EMMA: **Quiero ver a mis padres… y a mi hermano.

Percibió un halo de decepción en el rostro de la novicia.

**MARY MARGARET: **¿Nunca has pensado en ser novicia? ¡Te encantaría…!

La rubia se atragantó con el chicle de menta que estaba masticando. No supo cómo pero se atragantó. ¿Qué demonios? Estalló en una carcajada y se sintió aliviada por el hecho de no tener que lidiar con otro rechazo. Últimamente se sentía una rompecorazones.

**EMMA: **Yo es que no soy muy católica…

Mary Margaret dejó de insistir y dejó que Emma fuera a comer. Cuando la rubia llegó al comedor, vio que Ruby y Belle estaban gritando entusiasmadas en una de las mesas. Se acercó a ellas.

**EMMA: **¿Qué ha pasado, chicas?

**RUBY: **¡ME HAN COGIDO PARA ACTUAR EN BROADWAY!

**BELLE: **¡EL MUSICAL DE WICKED, EMMA! ¡EL DE LA BRUJA MALOTA DE OZ!

**RUBY: **IDINA SE PUSO MALA Y ME LLAMARON A MÍ, EMMA.

**BELLE: **¡LA LLAMARON A ELLA, EMMA!

**RUBY: **¡Y TENGO ENTRADAS PARA TODAS!

**BELLE: **¡ENTRADAS PARA TODAS!

**RUBY: **¡Y DESPUÉS IREMOS A CELEBRARLO!

**BELLE: **¡IREMOS A CELEBRARLO!

Emma comenzó a gritar emocionada. ¡Le encantaban los musicales y su amiga iba a actuar en uno de ellos! Pensó que a Regina también le gustaría aquella noticia. Después de comer y de charlar con Ruby y Belle sobre el musical y discutir largo y tendido los atuendos que llevarían puestos a la obra, la rubia se puso en marcha y se dirigió al cuarto de la morena para contarle lo de Ruby.

Posó los nudillos sobre la puerta e inhaló aire. Llamó.

La morena apareció con un vestido que realzaba sus curvas a la perfección y con un maquillaje espectacular. Emma se volvió a atragantar y empezó a preocuparse. ¿Tendría algún problema con la epiglotis? No era normal dos atragantes en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Se recompuso como pudo y tartamudeó. ¡Era eso lo que no le gustaba! No se sentía natural.

**REGINA: **¿Qué pasa, Emma?

**EMMA: **¿Te… te has enterado de… de lo de Belle?

**REGINA: **¿El qué de Belle?

**EMMA: **Perdón… quería decir Ruby.

**REGINA: **¿Lo de Wicked? Sí. Me lo contó antes.

Emma tenía ganas de vomitar. No podía con aquella seriedad de la médico. La estaba matando.

**EMMA: **¿Irás?

**REGINA: **No lo creo. Tengo una cena con Robin.

**EMMA: **¿Robin?

Se sentía estúpida con tanta pregunta pero no lo podía evitar.

**REGINA: **Estoy saliendo con él.

¿Qué?

**EMMA: **Querrás decir que eres su amante. Me esperaba más de ti.

La rubia se marchó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejando a una Regina rota. Aquella frase le había llegado al alma. ¿Por qué Emma era tan injusta? Le había servido su corazón en bandeja, lo había roto y ahora que estaba con Robin… ¿la trataba así? No tenía lógica.

Cogió el bolso de terciopelo, se enfundó en su abrigo negro y salió de la residencia con un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar. Las cosas tenían que cambiar entre ellas. Seguían siendo amigas a pesar de tener distintos intereses románticos y la morena era demasiado madura como para sentir ira por ser rechazada por una niña recién llegada a Nueva York.

Pensó en Robin. Sentía real admiración por él pero sabía que quien realmente la atraía era Emma. No obstante, estaba en un momento complicado en su vida en el que necesitaba que alguien le aportara cariño y afecto y se sintió profundamente dolida cuando la rubia no podía dárselo.

Era momento de pasar página.


	6. Sabores

Capítulo 6. Sabores.

Robin esperaba a Regina en la entrada del hospital. La joven médico de ojos negros le atraía, era algo que no podía negarlo. Le daba la cordura que necesitaba para su trabajo; aparte de poder divertirse con ella como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con su mujer. Además, le producía algo de gracia tener una niñera gratis para su hijo mientras él se iba con Marian a cenar o al cine. ¡Era estupendo tenerla a su lado!

La vio bajarse del autobús y esbozó una sonrisa. Abrió el paraguas e indicó a Regina que se agarrara a su brazo para poder resguardarse de la nevada que estaba cayendo aquella noche. No sabía dónde la iba a llevar pero no quería estar mucho tiempo con ella; Marian llegaría en un par de horas a casa y debía estar con ella y con Rolando.

**ROBIN**: ¿Qué tal?

Regina tuvo que pensar la respuesta. Su corazón gritaba desbocado que fuera a luchar por la rubia y su mente le decía que se relajara y aprendiera de la madurez del médico. Miraba la nieve buscando esa respuesta en algún copo pero no la encontró.

**REGINA**: Bien… A Ruby la han contratado para el musical navideño de Wicked. Le dije que podríamos ir…

**ROBIN**: ¿Cuándo es, Regina? Sabes que no me gusta que me menciones y me metas en planes de tus amigas. Tengo 36 años y no pinto absolutamente nada con unas chicas de primero de carrera…

Ahí estaba el cirujano sermoneándola otra vez. Notó un pinchazo en el corazón. Emma la hacía sentir especial… y sin embargo, Robin le hacía sentir culpable por todo lo que hacía. Le apetecía muchísimo ir al musical y apoyarla junto con todos sus compañeros de la universidad… Le apetecía emborracharse y reírse con sus amigas hasta la madrugada. Llegar tarde a la residencia e ir a misa mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia cuando se asustaba.

Y sin embargo, estaba en Nueva York del brazo de un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad. Se sentía segura pero cohibida completamente.

**REGINA**: Es el 23 de diciembre…

**ROBIN**: Imposible, es la conferencia internacional de cirujanos de Mount Sinaí. Deberías ir si quieres codearte con gente que te aporte algo.

La morena paró en seco y sintió que su carácter, el de siempre; comenzaba a florecer. Salió de la burbuja de protección que proporcionaba el paraguas de Robin y sintió como los copos de nieve caían sobre su sien incendiando su ira.

**ROBIN**: ¡Te vas a mojar!

Sí. Quería mojarse. Pero no con él.

**REGINA**: Llevo todo el PIR aguantando tus estúpidas quejas por mis amistades, por mis salidas nocturnas aunque fueran escasas, porque no cogía los libros adecuados para estudiar y hasta por el azúcar que me echaba al café.

**ROBIN**: ¡Porque me preocupo por ti, Regina!

**REGINA**: Si te preocuparas por mí, sabrías que no esto no es lo correcto.

La residente comenzó a sentir que estaba haciendo lo que quería y que estaba tomando el control de su vida. Sintió una oleada de alivio y decidió zanjar la conversación con Robin.

**ROBIN**: ¡Regina…!

**REGINA**: Te admiro como médico y realmente te aprecio como amigo. Pero estamos en distintas etapas de la vida…

Robin reculó y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía la morena era verdad. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento y le dio la razón a su estudiante asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente. ¡Parecía mentira que una jovencita del PIR pudiera tener más madurez que él! Se sintió humillado y dolido.

**REGINA**: Lo siento… pero tengo cosas que hacer.

**ROBIN**: Tienes razón, Regina. Espero que podamos seguir llevándonos bien en el Hospital…

**REGINA**: Adiós.

Regina corrió hacia el metro que la llevaba hacia la zona comercial de Nueva York y decidió hacer las compras de Navidad antes de que cerraran las tiendas. La noche en la que era el especial de Wicked tenía que ser única para todas sus amigas y en especial para Emma.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·::·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·

**RUBY**: ¿¡CÓMO!?

**BELLE**: Ui… creo que necesito vodka… ¿dónde lo guardas, Ruby?

Ruby señaló el armarito que se encontraba debajo de la mesa sin apartar la mirada de una Emma sonrojada.

**RUBY**: Vamos a ver… Que no me he enterado bien, Belle.

Belle llenó dos vasos y le dio uno a Ruby.

**RUBY**: ¿Me está diciendo que le besa el amor de su vida y que… ella simplemente dice: "no" y sale corriendo?

**BELLE**: Sí, tía, sí… Yo… en fin. Sin comentarios.

Belle se bebió el vodka de un trago mientras Ruby seguía perpleja sin saber qué decir.

**RUBY**: ¿Eres tonta, Emma?

**BELLE**: Es tonta.

**RUBY**: Es que yo no sé ya qué decirte.

**BELLE**: Yo tampoco…

**EMMA**: ¡Entended mi miedo!

**RUBY**: A ver. No tienes que tener miedo. Regina es una de las mejores personas que conozco…

**BELLE**: Clarísimamente. Y se la ve activa a la mujer.

Las dos chicas miraron sorprendidas a Belle.

**BELLE**: Me refiero a que se la ve hiperactiva…

La joven no sabía dónde meterse después de soltar semejante barbaridad pero la pelirroja y la rubia no pudieron evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada ante su ocurrencia.

**RUBY**: La primera vez es una tontería…

**EMMA**: Ya pero…

**BELLE**: Es mejor que lo hagas con alguien especial a que lo hagas porque "ya va tocando".

**RUBY**: Totalmente de acuerdo… Mi primera vez con Killian fue un desastre y a día de hoy nos seguimos riendo pero… siempre nos arrepentimos de no haber esperado más a que avanzaran las cosas y habérnoslo tomado con más calma…

**EMMA**: Se te ve feliz con Killian, la verdad. ¿Tú cómo estás con Jefferson?

**BELLE**: Me encanta su sentido del humor… Ralla lo paranoico… Y cada día me gusta más… pero no nos atrevemos a dar el primer paso aún…

**RUBY**: ¡Estoy rodeada de bobas, Dios!

Emma dejó sus gafas sobre la mesilla y cogió la almohada, asestándola un guantazo en la cara de Ruby. Belle rompió a reír y Ruby decidió tirarla de la cama en la que estaban sentadas. Después cogió un cojín y tiró a la rubia también.

**RUBY**: ¡Faltan dos días para Wicked, Dios!

**EMMA**: Lo vas a hacer perfecto, Ruby…

Su móvil vibró y la actriz se lanzó en plancha a por él. La arquitecta trató de evitarlo pero fue misión imposible. Era un WhatsApp de Regina. "_Me gustaría que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, siguiéramos siendo amigas. Por mi parte, está todo olvidado =)_".

**EMMA**: Seguro que está olvidado porque está dándose el lote con Robin…

Mientras Emma protestaba colocando las almohadas y los cojines en su sitio, Belle susurró algo a Ruby, quien sonrió y comenzó a teclear en el móvil de la rubia.

**RUBY**: Ups, creo que nos hemos equivocado y hemos mandado un WhatsApp…

**EMMA**: ¿Qué? ¿Que habéis hecho qué?

Cogió el móvil y miró la pantalla: "_Lo siento pero a mí me gustaría acordarme de ese beso… ¿A qué sabía? *icono del mono de WhatsApp tapándose los ojos*_". Emma miró desafiante a sus amigas. ¿Cómo se les ocurría?

**RUBY**: Belle escribe muy rápido…

**BELLE**: Estos impulsos… ¡Debería ir al psicólogo!

El teléfono volvió a mirar. Todas gritaron y miraron la notificación: "_Creo, si no me falla la memoria, que usted sabía a chocolate…_". Todas volvieron a gritar y saltaron encima de la cama.

**EMMA:** ¿Qué le pongo? ¿Qué le pongo?

**RUBY:** ¡Foto teta!

**BELLE: **¡RUBY!

La rubia se colocó las gafas y comenzó a escribir: "_el bollo que me comí tiene la culpa, señora Mills… *muñequito sonrojado*_". Regina contestó al segundo: "_Voy a tener que darle otros sabores para que vayamos probando cuál es el idóneo, señorita Swan…_". Ruby tomó el móvil de Emma y bajo supervisión de Ruby y de la rubia, envió otro WhatsApp: "_Le propongo un juego, señora Mills… ¿Aguantará hasta Wicked sin probarme?_".

Regina sintió como su corazón brincaba de alegría. Le envió el icono del guiño y sonrió. Tenía pensado llevar a Emma hasta el límite además de ganar la apuesta. Wicked sería el culmen de aquel juego…

Estaba deseando que llegara el día del musical para sacar la artillería pesada y conquistar a Emma de una vez por todas.


	7. El último día antes del musical

Buenas noches a todo el mundo =) ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Que ya no falta nada para Navidaaaaaad! ¿Me habéis comprado algún regalito? ¿Sabéis si Santa me va a traer el descapotable que pedí? ¡Contádmelo!

**Leylay**: ¿Crees que este capítulo es aún más emocionante? Dime... :P

**Venus1485**: Éste A LO MEJOR te gusta más. No sé, no sé... ¿Qué me dices? =D

**Petri**: ¿Se calmaron ya tus ansias? =)

**Franchiulla**: En este capi saca a relucir algo de esa artillería pero... ais. Lo que es la vida que... #nospoiler Y sí, qué metiche tenemos con Robin? Yo tampoco lo entiendo. En el próximo, me le tengo que cargar desde el capítulo 1. ¿Qué te parece? =P

**Tamysnape**: me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado este fic, de verdad :). A ver si los whatsapp de este capi te gustan también...

**Aquarius7**: a ver si te mola este capi y compensa ya todo. Que para compensar la aparición de Robin se necesitan muchas cosas... Jajajajaja

**Petri**: ¿Apocalipsis zombie en Navidad? ¿Zombies con sombreritos y gorritos navideños? Creo que ese final me está convenciendo... Mmmmm.

**Mariasagarmzn**: Me apuesto un caramelico a que el final entonces te va a encantar... Zombiequeen eh? Me la apunto si termino haciendo un fic estilo TWD pero con OUAT... Mmmmm.

**Aguserieslover**: Eso de que Emma le confiese por qué no la besó... creo que vamos a tener que esperar un poquico. (Tampoco tanto, estamos cerquica del final ya).

**Jessica Nolasco**: haz la tarea. Ella te ayudará para el futuro. El fic es sólo un premio para cuando la termines =). Muchísimas gracias a vosotros por escribir reviews, comentarme todo lo que pensáis y ser como sois! Espero haber calmado tus ansias con este capi y... ¡Un abrazo desde las Españas! =D

A los que leéis desde las sombras (espero que haya lectores en la oscuridad también...), muchas gracias también por seguir este fic! =)

Sois todos geniales! Y por eso... ¡Os dejo con el capítulo 7! A ver si os gusta.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Capítulo 7. El último día antes del musical.**

Emma despertó al oír a Ruby estornudando. Cogió las gafas que estaban reposando sobre la mesilla y se las puso. Vio a una Ruby bastante sonrojada y con los ojos húmedos. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

**EMMA: **¿Ruby?

Ruby giró su cabeza hacia la rubia y volvió a estornudar. Emma vio su nariz roja y se temió lo peor.

**RUBY: **En menos de 48 horas es el musical y mira cómo estoy.

Su voz sonaba ronca y apenas era audible. Emma le acercó la caja de cleenex y no supo muy bien qué decir. Si seguía así, era bastante improbable que pudiera llegar a los tonos que requerían sus canciones en el musical de Wicked.

**EMMA: **Tranquila… esto suele ser un virus de veinticuatro horas… Pasado mañana estarás mucho mejor.

**RUBY: **Emma… era la oportunidad de mi vida…

La pelirroja se echó a llorar. Llevaba toda su vida deseando actuar en Broadway y ahora que tenía una oportunidad así… se le derretía en las manos como el hielo en verano. Emma se acercó a su cama y la rodeó por detrás mientras Ruby estornudaba y lloraba. Se fundieron en un abrazo y poco tiempo después, se quedaron dormidas.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:

El móvil de Emma comenzó a vibrar. Ambas abrieron los ojos pero sólo la rubia se desperezó para alcanzarlo. Emma miró la pantalla y vio que era una notificación de WhatsApp. Deslizó el dedo y vio que el mensaje pertenecía a Regina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y pulsó sobre el icono del WhatsApp.

_"__Buenos días… Estaba tomando chocolate ahora en el comedor y me he acordado de usted. ¿Preparada para el musical de mañana, señorita Swan?"_

Emma comenzó a teclear midiendo bien lo que iba a decir. No quería olvidar que su amiga estaba mal y que posiblemente tuvieran que suspender la función; o tendrían que sustituirla; pero era incapaz de evitar los instintos que la llevaban a flirtear con la médico.

_"__Creo que la que debería estar preparada es usted. Aunque no sé si habrá musical…"_

Regina maldijo por lo bajo en el comedor. Tenía pensado conquistarla en el musical. ¿Qué habría pasado? Estaba a punto de preguntarle a la rubia cuando observó que bajo su nombre aparecía un "_Escribiendo"…_ Estaba ansiosa.

_"__Ruby está bastante mala. A las 4 de la madrugada se despertó estornudando y estaba ardiendo… y ahora creo que tiene fiebre también. ¿Puedo darle algo? ¿Aspirina?"_

La morena decidió subir a la habitación a echarla un vistazo para cerciorarse de que no era nada. A pesar del musical y del flirteo con la rubia, Ruby también era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella. Llamó a la puerta y abrió una Emma despeinada, con el pijama puesto y con unas zapatillas enormes que tenían forma de oso. Nunca la había visto así de informal y aquello le produjo ternura. La miró intensamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

**EMMA: **Hola…

Regina decidió ignorarla y únicamente le contestó con una sonrisa pícara. No se iba a dar vencida tan fácilmente con el juego que tenían. Pasó hacia el fondo de la habitación para observar a Ruby y acarició ligeramente y descuidadamente la mano de Emma, produciendo un escalofrío en ella.

**REGINA: **¿Qué te pasa, Ruby?

**EMMA: **Lleva mal desde las cuatro de la mañana…

La médico hizo caso omiso a la rubia. Ruby se reincorporó y estornudó.

**REGINA: **Deja que vaya al hospital y te traiga un medicamento que es mano de santo para esto. Tú actúas mañana en el musical sí o sí. Tengo que verte cantar. ¡Nunca te he escuchado!

**EMMA: **Nadie la ha escuchado. Tenemos que verla.

Regina volvió a ignorarla, marchándose y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Emma se descompuso. ¿Había hecho o dicho algo que no le gustara a la morena…? Revisó el último WhatsApp y vio que no había escrito nada malo… ¿Tan en serio se estaba tomando el juego? Después de media hora, decidió abrir la aplicación, entró dentro del chat de Regina y comenzó a teclear.

_"__No me gusta que me ignoren, Regina…"_

Regina estaba ya sentada en el tren cuando recibió el mensaje. Sonrió y decidió ignorarla una vez más. Emma comenzaba a enfurecerse al ver el doble tick azul y más aún cuando miró que la médico se había conectado más de dos y tres veces después de aquel mensaje. ¿Acaso había conocido a alguien más?

Tiró el móvil a la cama y se sentó en la de Ruby, quien seguía roncando como si no hubiera dormido en doscientos siglos. Al ver que la pelirroja iba a seguir así por largo tiempo, se colocó los auriculares, rebuscó en las diversas listas de reproducciones del Spotify y cuando encontró la que quería, situó unos folios sobre el escritorio y comenzó a dibujar al lado de su ordenador. Tenía que entregar un diseño urbano a la vuelta de Navidad y quería hacerlo cuanto antes para poder pasar las vacaciones tranquila.

Cuando hubieron pasado dos horas, Emma decidió tomarse un descanso. Sacó un batido de chocolate y se disponía a tomarlo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Belle preguntando por Ruby antes de ir a su última clase. La muchacha acarició la frente de la pelirroja, le dio un beso y quedó con Emma en cenar esa noche en el comedor de la residencia y preparar la tarde del día siguiente, antes de ir al musical.

La rubia cerró la puerta y a los dos minutos volvieron a llamar. Rió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Belle era lo más despistado que había conocido en su vida después de ella misma, aunque había veces que lo dudaba.

**EMMA: **¿Qué te has dejado, Belle?

Regina.

**EMMA: **¿Ya has encontrado la medicación?

Su tono era borde, lo que causó una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de la morena, quien comenzó a despertar a Ruby con dulzura.

**EMMA: **Empiezo a estar bastante harta de que no me hables por ese estúpido juego.

Regina vertió el sobre de la medicación en el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesilla y se lo dio de tomar a Ruby. Su sonrisa brillaba ante una Ruby medio dormida.

**RUBY:** ¿Qué pasa…?

**EMMA: **Que tu querida amiga médico no me habla y cree que así me va a conquistar. O no lo sé. Porque yo ya no entiendo nada.

**RUBY: **Siempre te ha gustado que te ignoren…

La actriz terminó de tomar la medicación y se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos. Regina se levantó y caminó hacia Emma. Aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja seguía en su rostro y la rubia comenzaba a odiarla.

**EMMA: **Vas por mal camino. No me gusta que no me hablen, ni que me ignoren de esta manera… Te odio, Regina Mills. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, ni me envíes WhatsApps si no me vas a hablar en persona…

La rubia hablaba atropelladamente; no sabía tan siquiera lo que estaba diciendo. Sólo sabía que Regina se estaba acercando a ella y que se sentía excesivamente nerviosa. La médico quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara y desdibujó su sonrisa. Miró los labios de Emma y después se perdió en su mirada verdeazulada. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y por un momento, pensó que no iba a poder controlarse hasta el día siguiente.

Levantó su mano y acaricio la comisura de los labios de Emma, quería recordar su textura y su forma para poder sobrevivir hasta el musical. Sus labios se acercaron a los de la rubia y la rozó muy suavemente, apenas sin tocarla. Aquello fue suficiente para saborear los restos del batido de chocolate que se había tomado antes. Se alejó ligeramente y volvió a su mirada.

La rubia se sentía cohibida. Necesitaba besarla, jugar con la lengua de su médico, estrecharla entre sus brazos. La necesitaba a ella y aquel juego la estaba volviendo loca. Colocó su mano sobre la cintura de Regina y se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja.

**EMMA: **¿Puedo besarte?

El corazón de Regina latía desbocado. El calor inundaba todo su cuerpo y sus entrañas comenzaban a pedirle a gritos que besara a Emma. Sentía que iba a morir sintiendo el aliento de la rubia sobre su oído y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aún así, consiguió recomponerse.

**REGINA: **Todavía no.

Regina acarició su mejilla y dejó a una Emma plantada en medio de la habitación. La ira de la rubia creció más. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¡Maldita sea! Deseaba tanto que fuera mañana y que el musical terminara para perderse en Regina…


	8. Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches

Y hemos llegado al final del fic. No quería que se alargara mucho más porque perdía la esencia. La tensión sexual que hemos visto en éste y que no he cerrado se verá recompensado con el fic de _**Hospital General**_ (este fic va a ser más largo. Espero que como _**Storybrooke TV**_).

Os aviso que aquí está la canción de Defying Gravity para que la escuchéis mientras vais leyendo (el enlace viene abajo, y cuando ponga "play", le dais... Lo mismo que con _**Storybrooke TV**_ =)).

Espero que os guste, y que no me matéis.

Gracias infinitas a AguseriesLover, AgussArce, BeckettMills, Blue-Red Moon, Finnigan13, Gabrielacaballero76, IsabellaMartins, Lobita Reyes, MarieShir, ShionSeverely, Siempresonrie94, , bravlin027, , fanclere, franchiulla, galaxydragon, ilymorrison, ineheram, jessica nolasco (estudia!), leylay, mariasagarmzn, my dark queen, nhmy, steelpanther, tamysnape y por seguirme, por los reviews y por todo. Espero veros también en _**Hospital General**_ y _**La Estrella de Steyr**_.

**Capítulo 8. Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz**

Las tres chicas entraron al patio de butacas del Gershwin Theater. Emma estaba fascinada con la escenografía del teatro: una pantalla enorme en el centro simulaba un mapa antiguo de las tierras en las que se desarrollaba la historia; un dragón enorme en el último piso, donde se situaban los focos, salvaguardaba la vida de los personajes de Oz. A ambos lados del escenario, había varios árboles que construían los engranajes de un reloj; envolviéndolo en un ambiente mágico junto con el suelo de madera levantada.

La iluminación era cálida y el barullo de la gente la emocionaba. Toda esa gente iba a ver el portento de voz que tenía su amiga. _¡Su amiga!_ Se sentaron en las butacas y Emma siguió mirando todo aquello. Observó las ramas de los árboles y se sorprendió al ver que juntas, formaban una especie de tela de araña de madera. Genial. Aquello la había inspirado para un nuevo diseño arquitectónico.

Las luces se apagaron y sólo quedaron unos pocos focos blancos que iluminaban débilmente al público. La megafonía indicó que faltaban escasos minutos para que diera comienzo la obra. Emma comenzó a sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Regina lo notó y le tomó de la mano.

**REGINA: **Tranquila, Emma.

**EMMA: **¡Toda esta gente va a ver a Ruby!

**REGINA: **Y todo saldrá bien. ¡Lo va a hacer genial!

**EMMA: **Sí. Se lo ha trabajado mucho.

Regina acarició el muslo de Emma y la besó dulcemente.

**EMMA: **¿No decías que esto iba después del musical…?

**REGINA: **No pude aguantarme.

Las luces se apagaron completamente y el espectáculo dio comienzo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**PLAY - watch?v=XazvLNCdqp8**

Ahí estaba. Ruby como Elphaba dando comienzo a su actuación estrella. Emma sonrió al escuchar la mítica conversación anterior a la canción de Defying Gravity. Un haz de luz blanca caía sobre la chica rubia, Glinda y sobre Elphaba. El escenario quedó completamente a oscuras.

Reproches. Emma rió al recordar como Ruby también tenía el mismo temperamento que la bruja mala.

Elphaba se dio la vuelta y se agarró a una valla del escenario. Glinda se acercó hacia el público. La bruja mala agarró con fuerza la escoba y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Glinda buscaba que Elphie entrara en razón.

Y Elphaba se negó. Algo había cambiado en ella. Era la hora de confiar en ella, en sus instintos y en volar libre; desafiando a la gravedad.

Emma miró a Regina. La médico le devolvió la mirada. ¿Estarían desafiando la gravedad? Si su relación estaba en contra de todas aquellas leyes, _¡qué dulce era romper las reglas!_ Ambas sabían que juntas no tenían límites. Eran eternas.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Desde la noche del musical, habían seguido siendo una pareja. A pesar de unas pocas discusiones, seguían queriéndose como el primer día. Habían roto la gravedad y sin embargo, algo más fuerte que todo aquello, las mantenía juntas.

Se casaron. Tuvieron un hijo que ya estaba en Primaria y sus carreras profesionales no podían ir mejor. Regina era una cirujana reconocidísima a nivel mundial y Emma estaba metida de lleno en dos proyectos referentes a la eco-remodernización de New York. Nada podía frenarlas.

Hacía tiempo que no veían a Ruby. La agenda de una actriz de altísimo prestigio en Broadway y TV estaba ocupadísima pero aquella tarde por fin, podrían verse. No obstante, el escenario no iba a ser el que hubieran deseado.

**EMMA: **Ruby, ¿qué tal?

Se fundieron en una abrazo. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Había sido fuerte durante todo ese tiempo pero ya no podía más. De alguna manera, se reconfortó por momentos al abrazar a sus amigas; se sentía apoyada como hacía tiempo no se sentía.

**REGINA: **Tranquila. Todo irá bien.

Se sentaron en una fila de sillas de las muchas que se encontraban a lo largo del jardín. Las velas y los pétalos de claveles y rosas formaban un camino hacia el ataúd, que se encontraba en el centro de todo aquello. El piano no dejaba de entonar tristes melodías.

El cura se acercó al altar y comenzó a hablar sin evitar sentirse incómodo por los continuos sollozos y jadeos que se oían de fondo. Su sermón estaba lleno de palabras ridículas y vacías. Emma no comprendió por qué hablaba así de alguien que no había conocido.

Ruby subió al altar después de que el cura finalizara y tomó un poco de agua. Se sentía sola. Estaba rodeada de gente y sin embargo, sentía que nadie estaba ahí. ¿Era eso la libertad? Había renunciado a su amiga, a su pareja, a su confidente… para triunfar en Broadway.

**RUBY: **La prometí que volvería. Que un día reuniría el suficiente dinero y volvería para hacerla feliz. Duele sentir que no has estado ahí para alguien… Cuando ella estaba triste, la llamaba por teléfono, me presentaba con un ramo de flores los miércoles cuando no tenía la función… pero siento que podía haber hecho más. No sé el qué. Pero siempre se puede hacer más.

Ruby se sorbió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Agachó la cabeza y miró de reojo el ataúd.

**RUBY: **Se supone que no deberías haber terminado ahí… Hubiera preferido que me hubieras dejado y te hubieras ido con alguien más. Sé que nunca me voy a perdonar, Belle. ¿No podrías levantarte, quedarte un poco más…?

La pelirroja rompió a llorar.

**RUBY: **Sólo una semana. Para pedirte perdón. Para dejar de hablar de mí. Y para darte un beso de buenas noches cada noche de esa semana… Si vuelves, dejaré todo… Haremos lo que quieras, Belle.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

**RUBY: **Querías ir a París… y yo tenía todo planificado. ¿Por qué no lo hice antes? ¿Por qué no cuando me lo dijiste? Y ahora estás fuera… Ya no estás. ¿Por qué me has dejado?

Emma se levantó y abrazó a su amiga, quien estaba al borde del ataque de ansiedad. El pianista volvió a tocar con la esperanza de calmar el ambiente y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

**EMMA: **¡Maravilloso, joder!

**BELLE: **¡Lo ha hecho Ruby! ¡_Mi _Ruby_!_

El público estalló en vítores, aplausos y silbidos. Había sido la mejor actuación en muchísimo tiempo. Ruby rompió a llorar de los nervios. Se sentía satisfecha de su _performance_ y muy en el fondo, sabía que se lo estaba dedicando a Belle. La buscó con la mirada, pero era deslumbrada por los focos.

Cuando terminó la obra, las chicas fueron al camerino y buscaron a Ruby. Cuando entraron, Belle se abalanzó a los brazos de Ruby y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Regina se quedó sorprendida y Emma rió.

**EMMA: **¡Lo sabía!

**REGINA: **¿Y no me contaste nada?

**EMMA: **Llevabas un día sin hablarme… ¡No te lo merecías!

Ruby y Belle se sonrojaron y se dieron la mano. Las cuatro chicas estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron, jurándose amistad eterna. Salieron a cenar y después se dirigieron a la residencia para recoger las maletas y marcharse a casa por Navidad.

Emma sería la primera que llegaría a su casa. Dejó las maletas, abrazó a sus padres y abrió el móvil para enviar un WhatsApp a Regina.

_"__Que sepas que esto aún no ha empezado. Tienes que probar mis besos con sabor a miel."_

**FIN**


End file.
